A Change of Heart
by GothicAnn87
Summary: Accidents are full of surprises, what happens when Luna is stuck being the guardian of Draco Malfoy when he gets turned into a…WHAT!
1. Prologue

Title: A Change of Heart

Author name: GothicAnn87/ CassandraMalfoy

Author email: CassandraMalfoyatyahoocom

Category: General

Sub Category: Humor

Rating: PG-13

Spoilers: PS/SS, CoS, PoA, GoF, OotP, AU

Summary: When an accidental attack goes wrong and causes big changes to Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood is stuck for the rest of the school term to look after the Slytherin due to him 'changing'. Through this process, Luna and Draco have a change of heart about each other.

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. I own absolutely nothing so please don't attempt to sue me because I am not JK Rowling.

Author's note: This is a revised version of this story. I had read a lot of stories about the whole plot of this main key idea happening to Harry a million times throughout other stories and then I had thought, _'What if this happened to Draco and how could it be used to bring him together with Luna?' _So I had went with it and made this up. This story is dedicated to my friends Hailey-Chan, Jesi-Chan, Leanna-Chan, and to all of my Beta-Readers, including a dedication to all Luna Lovegood fans out there. I hope you all will enjoy reading this new story so please enjoy.

* * *

Prologue: The Accident 

It was a normal morning on the first day back in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for the Gryffindor trio during breakfast in the Great Hall. Harry James Potter was eating his eggs and bacon while looking at his girlfriend with loving glances, as she blushed slightly and continued having her conversation with a new first year by the name of Claudia Collins. Ginevra Molly Weasley also known commonly to everyone as Ginny had been dating The Boy Who Lived since the beginning of the past summer. Their relationship was still blossoming into a strong and close companionship with one another.

And everyone in Gryffindor house had been happy for the new couple. However, Seamus, Dean, and Lee always had the most fun pulling their legs with jokes when it came to the two cuddling and trying to have personal time alone.  
Ron Bilius Weasley, her brother, was happy for her and had nothing against her dating one of his best friends. He still gave Harry the usual overprotective warnings with the rest of the males in the Weasley house during his stay at the Burrow, especially when Harry and Ginny had announced they were going steady. Ron was playing with his Triwizard cards with Neville to pass the rest of the time of breakfast away.

Hermione had her head buried in one of her seventh year textbooks, 'Hogwarts, A History', which wasn't really surprising since that had been one of her favorite books to read since her first year in the school.  
A lot had changed during the past summer after their sixth year. The battle against the Dark Lord Voldemort and his death Eaters had ended in the middle of their school term in the early spring when they had attacked the school.  
There had been a few casualties, and some of the members of the Order of the Phoenix had been injured. But thankfully, Voldemort had been destroyed with the Killing Curse by Harry, while the Death Eaters had been all round up by the Ministry and Order, and were all sentenced to Azkaban.

Half of the parents of Slytherin students were serving terms in the slammer at the moment for life. Peter Pettigrew was captured and recently had been given the Dementor's Kiss in July, with the Order and Harry present. Sirius Black's name had been cleared of all charges while Harry himself was put into Remus Lupin's custody, which meant he didn't have to return to the Dursleys. So Harry would be living as long as he wanted with Remus once school would be out.  
Professor Lupin had come back to teach again in the school as he had done in the past year.

Unnoticed by anyone, an owl flew into the Great Hall and dropped off a fairly small package to Lee Jordan, and he undid the letter that was with it. Reading it rather fast, his face grew into a wide smirk as Seamus and Dean joined in smirking mischievously. Harry and Ron looked at the three boys with raised and curious glances but didn't say anything as they took off dashing out of the Great Hall. The two best friends didn't do anything but just look at each other and shrugged, going back to what they were doing. Then an owl flew in and dropped something into Ron's lap as it left fast in flight.

"What is that, Ron?" Hermione asked, looking up from her book as some of their housemates looked at him curiously as well.

"Oh, it's just...a letter from Luna. Nothing important," Ron replied, but then narrowed his eyes annoyingly as some certain girls giggled and grinned.

"Aw! Ickle Ronnie-kins got a letter...a love letter from his girlfriend. What does it say? Huh, Ron?" Ginny asked playfully as Harry joined her in smirking and snickered.

"Shut up, Harry. Ginny, go jump in the lake and swim with the giant squid. Luna and I are just friends, nothing more. I'm dating Linda Turpin," Ron mumbled as his ears turned red.

"Oh, look, Neville honey, his ears are turning red again," Padma Patil, said, standing next to the Gryffindor tables.

Neville nodded in agreement, laughing as he left with his girlfriend. The two had hooked up due to Parvati's twin sister, Parvati, playing matchmaker with them.

Ron didn't say a word as his housemates, little sister, and two best friends kept egging him on about the letter as he left the table and then went over to the Ravenclaw table. He smiled, waving his hand in front of his friend's face to get her complete attention as she snapped out of her silent moment of staring into space and daydreaming. Her eyes of silvery-gray radiated the same beauty of a dreamy look to them as she looked up at him and smiled. As for her dirty blonde, waist-length, straggly hair, it had some red- styled dyed highlights in it while being pinned up in red Muggle hair chopsticks that went with her school robes and butterbeer cork and radish chain necklace.

Luna got up at once from the table, carrying her usual saddlebag filled with schoolbooks, while her right arm was filled with an issue of 'The Quibbler' and a book on 'Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them'.

"Hi, Ron, I still wish that we could be allowed to have good old pudding for breakfast. It's wrong not to have pudding everyday," Luna said, sighing, slightly sad about there being no pudding in apart of the daily balance of a healthy nutritious breakfast in the mornings while some of her housemates looked at her with nervous and irritating stares.

"If it makes you feel better Lu, I can always sneak into the kitchens and get Dobby and Winky to sneak us some, especially the butterscotch ones you fancy," Ron answered to her while trying to cheer her up.

It seemed to do the trick as she hugged him tightly while smiling.

"REALLY? THAT'S SO GREAT! You're the greatest!" Luna squealed loudly as she didn't notice she had gotten the attention of everyone in the room just then.

"Um, Lu...I think you just got us an audience yet again, like last school semester when you created that odd S.P.E.W banner for Hermione," Ron said in a whisper as some students smirked and made kissing sounds while some snickered as Luna narrowed her eyes and stopped hugging her friend.

"WHAT ARE YOU ALL STARING AT? Just mind your own business and get on with your lives, all of you normal people! Can't a girl hug her friend in peace with you all thinking it's a show of entertainment for you to watch! Look away now, or I'll sent the blibbering humdinger on you!" Luna shouted as the students looked away fast as heck and the staff went back to eating.

"So what's up?" Luna asked him, wondering why he wanted to talk to her.

"Can you please do me a favor? A really big favor?" Ron asked.

"Sure. What kind of a favor?" Luna asked while fixing one of her quill pens on her right ear while her wand was on the other one.

"Can you help me with making a musical plain cheer card for Lisa? I really need the help since it's her birthday coming up next week," Ron said as she nodded in understanding.

"Okay, it's no problem, Ronnie. Oh and tell Harry that I said hi," Luna answered, smiling.

"Aww...how cute. Weasel's talking with Loony Lovegood when his girlfriend Turpin isn't around and is in the hospital wing, nearly puking up slugs when your wand screwed up last night. Someway of trying to charm up flowers for her," a voice drawled as they looked up, seeing a familiar face as Ron's ears turned red and.

"Go piss off and bother someone else, Malfoy-Ferret!" Ron shouted as Draco Malfoy looked at him, Crabbe and Goyle next to his as usual.

"Chicken. Oh what's that, freak girl?" Draco asked looking at a third book that was in her hands.

"Oh it's a book on 'Unfogging the Future' by Cassandra Vablatsky. That woman is a genius writer with lots of talent," Luna answered, being her usual cheerful, happy self, but then looked shocked as Draco snatched the book away from her and eyed it.

"What a phony piece of trash this is. I think it'd be perfect as a target for testing out some hexes," Draco drawled coldly as Luna's eyes widened in shock.

"Hey! Give me that back! I just bought that with all my pocket money this summer!" Luna said, trying to get it back while jumping up trying to reach, but it was hard to do seeing how Malfoy had had a growth sprout during the summer and was quite taller than she was.

"Ferret! Hand it over to her!" Ron shouted, as the book hit the floor and Malfoy smirked and left with his goons following, as the bells went off for the first classes to begin.

"I don't see how he got that fair job of being a Head Boy," Ron mumbled as Hermione, Ginny, and Harry walked over.

"Hard to say how. But he had gotten that job fair as Harry and I did," Hermione said while they walked off.

"Let's see...oh! Luna look! We have History of Magic together! Yes!" Ginny cheered as Luna smiled and they ran off.

"Great...Divination with Hufflepuff...boring," Ron mumbled as Harry nodded in agreement.

"Have fun, boys. I have Ancient Runes to go to. Thank Merlin I quit that insane batty woman's class and McGonagall let me take up an extra class of Professor Garcia's great subject," Hermione said, relieved as she walked off in another direction.

After lunch that day, three certain students were busy doing something.

"So these are some of the newest products Fred and George are working on?" Dean asked Lee, who nodded.

"They just invited this stuff and are testing out. They said it takes only three seconds to work and then wham...you get the results of whatever it causes," Lee explained, showing them a small vile filled with powder mixed with an unusual gray-purple colored liquid.

"Neat...what does it make?" Seamus asked.

"I don't know. They said they just made it while fooling around with things. I have no clue how it works, mates," Lee said, but then they all looked up as they heard voices coming out of the Great Hall.

"Come on, let's move fast before someone catches us," Dean hissed as they took off running.

Unbeknownst to him, Lee accidentally dropped the vile, and it fell to the floor while Draco Malfoy had just exited the hall dining rooms. He didn't notice the three Gryffindors who had left or the small vile. Within moments, he stepped right on the glass, and it smashed. Just then, Luna and some students came out.  
A loud banging noise went off as students screamed, panicking, as smoked covered the Slytherin Head Boy. Soon Draco's voice was heard gagging in coughs as he started screaming and yelling.

Crackles and popping noises were heard as the staff with Harry, Ron, Hermione, and the others rushed out, worried. A bundle of the boy's uniform and robes were on a heap on the floors. Then a small sound was heard as something poked out of them.

"What the...?" Ron choked out.

"Oh my...sweet Merlin!" Ginny shouted at the same time as Hermione.

"Is that...who I think it is...?" Harry asked, out of breath and not believing his eyes.

The teachers, with Professor Snape, the Deputy Headmistress, and Headmaster looked on, surprised, but yet not really shocked at it. Then Dumbledore had McGonagall tell all of the students to continue on to their classes, and they did as they were told. A small toddler of about two-years-old, Draco Malfoy was wailing and sobbing in the mess of robes and uniform. His eyes were still closed while crying his lungs out loudly, until his eyes of gray opened and focused upon Luna's stare of calmness, and she smiled at him. He kept silent while looking at her curiously.

He had looked absolutely different from the teenage boy of seventeen that he had been.  
His skin was pale in complexion but healthier looking than before. His hair was now a dirty blonde-sliver color, laying in messy locks around his head. The boy's pointy face was a bit still in appearance. Harry, along with Hermione and Ron, were amazed that the little boy in front of their very eyes was the same creep who had made their life hell in the past school years.

Ginny looked on, seemingly fascinated with it all. Luna just remained quiet, while smiling knowingly, not wanting to scare the toddler since he was already quiet.

"What in Merlin's name happened to him? Albus, I've never seen a thing like this before," Professor Sprout asked.

"I'm not sure. But why don't we discuss this in my office? Severus, Minerva," Albus said, as Snape was about to pick Draco up until the toddler sniffled and then screamed, slapping at him.

"I don't think he likes you, Professor. May I please try holding him?" Hermione asked.  
Snape didn't say a word as the Headmaster merely nodded at her answer, and she picked up Draco.

"Hi, little guy. What's your name?" Hermione asked him nicely, but he only looked at her unhappily while giving her a scared look.

"Let me try holding the little pint-sized ferret, Mione. Ha, he looks like a wimp," Ron said as he took a hold of the blonde toddler.

But that had been his mistake; the two-year-old wizard smacked him hard across his face.

"NA! NA! NA! I WANS MY MUMMEES AND DADDIES!" the young Malfoy screamed, yelling nonstop as he started wailing again and shedding tears.

"Ron! Now look at what you made him do! Stop getting him upset, or he won't stop crying!" Harry shouted at the redhead while covering his ears from the sounds.

"He started it! The little spoiled brat! OUCH! Professors! He bloody bit me! Why I ought to..." Ron growled, until Ginny gave him a dark and deadly look.

"Ronald! Don't you dare touch that child! For Merlin's sake! He's just a baby and doesn't know what he's doing, stupid! And you're scaring him as well so leave him alone, or else I'll be giving you something to cry about!" Ginny threatened him, and he quickly shut his mouth.

"Can I please try holding him? I think he might be okay. Really, he's just a baby and all kids at his age... eh, at this moment are just frightened," Luna asked.

"Good luck...he's a beater of a beast so watch out," Ron warned as Draco kept hitting him with his small little fists until he put him down, and then strangely Draco ran to Luna while tugging at her robes.

"Huggies...huggs...peas..." he asked innocently in his toddler-baby voice as Luna smiled and picked him up. Draco hugged her tightly while smiling.

"I see you have a way with little ones, Miss Lovegood," Minerva said, looking impressed.

"Thank you, ma'am. I have a lot of experience due to having little nephews my dad's side of the family," Luna said while looking a bit surprised that Draco had then fallen asleep in her arms, and she was stunned that he was a bit light to hold.

"Miss Lovegood, please follow Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape, Professor Filtwick, and I to my main office since young little Mr. Malfoy seems more suited in your arms. Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, Miss Weasley, and Mr. Weasley please go to your classes at this moment and not a word of what you've seen to anyone," Dumbledore instructed as the four Gryffindors nodded and left, as did the other teachers.

And Luna followed the four professors through the hallways while carrying the little Slytherin that was now tiny tot. What a year this was turning out to be.

T.B.C.

* * *

So what do you all think so far of this new story? Do you love it? Do you like it? Do you hate it? Do you have any comments, suggestions, or questions? 

Then just please click on the button below and R/R please nicely. Constructive Criticism is accepted with welcoming arms while all flames will be ignored. I hope you all enjoyed reading this first part to my newest story. Until next time, I will be awaiting replies.


	2. Chapter One

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
If I had owned Harry Potter, I would be living in England in the UK and married with great kids already so you know I'm not thee JK Rowling. Duh!

Author's notes: Hello everyone.  
I'm finally back with a new chapter to continue this chapter novel story.  
All thanks of Beta-Reading go to My Beta SiriuslyLupin and to my pal Gunn.  
I'll try to update this story again whenever I can or can think up new ideas for the future chapters.  
Here is the next and newest chapter everyone, enjoy reading.

* * *

Chapter One: Assigned to the Job

Luna Lovegood tried walking with a good pace to follow the professors and headmaster without dropping the infant toddler in her arms. The now little Malfoy tot that was no longer a grown teenage boy wasn't as easy to carry as she had first thought when she picked him up. Luna however, didn't complain about the kid and kept on following the elder witch and wizards through the second floors to the Headmaster's main office.  
Some students who were in the halls watched on as a calm McGonagall, Flitwick, and Dumbledore passed them by. But the students quickly lost eye contact with the Potions Master once Snape sent scowls their way.

Snape, as Luna noticed, wasn't in good spirits.

_'Maybe he's upset with whoever pulled this unknown stunt on Malfoy,'_ the girl thought.

Little Draco now thought of the unknown girl who was holding him as _'the pretty yellow-haired girl who saved him from the bad ketchup-haired boy.' _Malfoy kept looking around the hallways, seeing the moving pictures and ghosts around that made him squeal and coo with excitement at seeing the things.  
The yellow-haired girl, as he stared at her, smiled back at him friendlily, and that made him smile. Then the little happy tike's eyes looked on with a bit curiosity as he noticed that the big people with him and the girl stopped at a scary looking stone that looked like a scary monster. Draco at once thought of his mummy then hiccupped as tears were trying to let loose from his gray-blue eyes.

He let out a small whimper just as he got the girl's attention.

"Don't cry. It's okay, Mal…Draco. That stone gargoyle isn't going to hurt you. See look," Luna said, trying to calm the boy down as he did as she said to.

Sure enough, the stoned monster moved out of the way as the man with the long and funny beard had said something to make it move. The next thing little Draco knew was that they went up some stairs and into a room that was really big. His eyes lit up again as he squirmed in Luna's arms as he caught the sight of something interesting to him. The thing that had caught the interest of him was Dumbledore's pet phoenix, Fawkes, who was sitting on his perch calmly. Draco tugged quietly on Luna's robe sleeves just as she had taken a seat next to the professors when Dumbledore had told them all to.

Luna looked at him.

"Cans I plays with tee birdies?" he asked, smiling nonstop.

"Hm? Uh, Headmaster, I think that he wants to play with Fawkes," Luna said.

"What? Albus don't even think about it. I will not be the one responsible to have to deal with telling the boy's family and house team of how that bird killed him," Snape said, looking at him and not agreeing to anything of the child playing with the magical, yet dangerous bird.

"Fawkes is harmless and completely safe, Severus. After all, he's fine with all of us and even Mr. Potter when we touch him," Flitwick said as the deputy headmistress nodded in agreement.

"I don't see any harm in letting the boy play with him, either, Severus. You worry too much. Why not let Fawkes play with young Malfoy, Albus," Minerva said with calmness and smiled a bit, seeing that Snape was not the least bit amused.

"I see both your points, Minerva, Filius. He'll be fine playing with Fawkes a bit, Severus. Miss Lovegood, could you please help Fawkes entertain young Mr. Malfoy while the head of your house, Professor Snape and McGonagall discuss some things first before we speak with you about this whole incident?" the old wizard asked her.

"No problem, sir. Come on, little guy; let's go play with the headmaster's birdie, as you call him. His name is Fawkes," Luna said, carrying Draco over to where the phoenix was, much to Draco's delight.

"Birdies! Birdies! Birdies! Plays! Plays! Plays!" Draco laughed out loudly as the bird flew down from his perch, sitting next to the little child and the student.

With her wand, Luna charmed up a toy ball and rolled it over to Fawkes. She then did a hand motion to him, explaining what to do with the ball and how to play with the child to not hurt him. Fawkes then picked up the idea of what Luna was saying. Fawkes nudged the ball over to Luna and tiny Draco with his beak.  
Soon, the game of catch went on as the professors watched on for a few minutes.

Albus smiled with the twinkle in his eyes as he then turned his attention to the instructors.

"Now, we still will have to find who was responsible for this little accident to young Mr. Malfoy."

"Headmaster, I know it had to be a Gryffindor. I honestly think that it was Weasley, along with Potter. You know, of course, about their on-going feud with Draco."

"Severus, we can't jump to conclusions. We'll figure out that matter later. For now, what will we do with Mr. Malfoy at the moment?" Albus asked them, changing the subject.

"For one, we know that we can't leave him in the Slytherin house. There might be some trouble with that," Severus answered.

"And none of the other houses are worth the risk with a two-year-old child. I can't possibly look after him with my duties of teaching and everything else," Minerva said as Severus and Filius both nodded in agreement.

"Well, there is only one thing that will work that I have in mind," Albus said, smiling with that twinkle in his eyes again.

"Oh no, you're not suggesting that…she look after him," Severus said, looking very unhappy and horrified with what the man was cooking up.

"Severus, we've already seen how Draco's reacted to others holding him. She's the only one that can handle him," Albus said.

"Yes, he's right, Severus. You saw how he practically threw a fit when you and Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley held him," Minerva added.

"Don't worry about a thing, Snape. Luna can take care of him perfectly. She's one of the top students in my house. She's very capable of handling children younger than her, and she is the only one, as Albus and Minerva pointed out, that Draco will accept handling him."

"Filius are you insane! What about the boy's mother? Narcissa is his only legal guardian now that Lucius is in locked up in Azkaban, I remind you. She won't be happy in the least bit knowing of what happened to the heir of the Malfoy family name and of Lovegood taking care of him," Severus said shaking his head, still not liking the idea at all.

"Narcissa is currently in Germany. Let me remind you, Severus, that despite her dislike for half-born wizarding folk or Muggles, she was a key undercover spy, like yourself, who helped in the war against Voldemort and her ex-husband. Narcissa has been a part of the light side for years and she'll not mind the girl taking care of her son."

"And if I may also add to those facts that we will try to find a cure for young Mr. Malfoy while he is in Luna's hands."

"Minerva, you have a point, but how is she going to watch Draco when she has her own classes to attend during the week?" Snape grumbled.

"Well, she'll just have to take him to classes then, or else we will arrange for someone else to watch over him when in specific classes she cannot take him with her. Everything will be taken care of and it will be fine, so don't fret, Severus," Albus finished as Severus finally nodded, knowing that the matter was done being discussed.

"I suppose you are right. But if anything happens to him, the girl will be to blame," Snape mumbled as usual in an unhappy tone.

"Miss Lovegood, could you please bring young Mr. Malfoy over here for a moment with you?" Filius called as the girl nodded, picking up Draco as he was pouting a bit from being taken away from the phoenix.

"The professors and I have discussed what we are going to do with Mr. Malfoy. Until there is a cure or anything of the sort that we can find and change him back, I am going to have you be his substitute guardian for the time being," Albus said as Luna nodded, holding the child still who was looking at them, completely puzzled to what was happening.

"In other words, Luna, Mr. Malfoy here has taken an attached liking to you, dear. As an example, as you know all offspring when they are brought into this world have, on impulse, an instinct to bond with the first thing they come into interaction with," Filius started to explain until Luna cut him off.

"In other words, like how newborn kittens behave when they find their mother…you mean that when…Draco…he…." Luna trailed off, not believing what she was hearing.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy, from his young toddler instincts has assumed that till this very moment that you are his mother. A substitute mother or guardian of sorts," Minerva added, to explain it more clearly to the girl as she nodded.

"It's a natural thing, though, in this case, after all you were the first thing that he saw when he opened his eyes," Albus said as well.

"We are entrusting you to watch him responsibly, Miss Lovegood, so take it seriously," Snape warned her as she looked away from his gaze since the man still gave her somewhat of the chills.

"Will he be staying with me in my house dormitories?" Luna asked, changing the subject.

"Yes. I will be announcing this incident to the rest of the school. You will have to take the child with you to classes, but with the exception of Defense Against the Dark Arts, Divination, Potions, and Care of Magical Creatures. Those classes are too much of a risk to bring him into."

"I understand, Professor Flitwick. I take it he'll be with me during meals, too? I don't mind at all, nor am I complaining, professors."

"We know, Miss Lovegood. Now, before we do anything else or discuss anything, we had better take Mr. Malfoy to see Madam Pomfrey to do some check-ups on him. We have to make sure he is in good health before you take on your duties of having him as your little ward," Albus brought up as they all nodded and exited the office.

"Poppy is going to have a bloody fit when she sees Draco. I hate it when that woman goes off her rockers getting fits with students getting them injured or in messes like these," Snape sighed, shaking his head.

"Pops! Pops! Pops! Pops!" Draco laughed and shouted while smiling in delight.

"Yes, that's right, Draco. We're going to go see Madam Pomfrey. You want to ask her when we see her if she can get you a lollypop or a piece of chocolate, or maybe even a chocolate frog or two? What do you think about that?" Luna asked him while smiling with an adventurous look on her face.

"YEAS! POPS! CHOCOLIES FROGGIES! FROGGIES LOONS!" Draco screamed out loud in excitement.

Luna's eyes widened in surprise from hearing the little boy's name for her.

_'Loons, eh? It sounds cute. Maybe this job won't be so bad. He looks perfectly fine for any child his age currently,'_ Luna thought to herself.

Snape looked at the Headmaster as if questioning, 'Are you sure this is a good idea?'  
Dumbledore didn't say a word. He just smiled, giving the twinkle of a look back to the professor.  
No one knew what would happen once Draco and Luna were alone on their own for the rest of the year of the babysitting task.  
Could Luna handle watching the little pint-sized Draco Malfoy and handle the rest of her Sixth Year?

Those questions kept swimming through the professors' heads and as well as in Luna's mind.  
For now, they had to worry about how the little bugger, Draco would handle and react to his check-up with Madam Pomfrey.

T.B.C.

* * *

There you all have it. A finished continuing chapter to this story, sorry about the wait again.  
The next update will come ASAP. Till next time, please leave a review. 


	3. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
If I had owned Harry Potter, I would be living in England, the United Kingdom in Europe; I would be already married with having children of mine. Come on now people, I know for a fact that I am not JK Rowling. Make love, not lawsuits.

Author's Notes: Hey everyone, here is the newest chapter to the story. I'm sorry it's been a long wait for this to be posted. I had been going through a writer's block with this story, but I was able to come out of it and make this chapter. To everyone that has reviewed, thank you so much for the support. I'd like to personally thank my friend on Live Journal Elrienne for being an assistant Beta-Reader for me.  
Thank you so much Elrienne for the help with this story's chapter, I love you. This chapter is for you sweetie my fellow Slytherin supporter!  
Here is the newest chapter.

Chapter Two: Seeing the Nurse and Sugar Addictions!

Upon arriving inside the Hospital Wing, little Draco had a look around the infirmary while being still held within Luna's arms. To a little child, it was a gigantic place in contrast to an adult's viewpoint. A few students from different houses were resting in beds for some…injuries or illness…or for other reasons of the sort. The medical witch herself, Madam Pomfrey had just finished charming some medical bandage wraps upon a third year girl from the Hufflepuff house on her right arm. The healer then took notice of the group waiting patiently for her attention.

Finished with her task she turned to the girl, handing her a cup of medical potion as she  
moved over to the group to see what was going on. The middle-aged nurse was surprised to see the small gray-eyed boy with messy dirty blonde strands looking straight at her with innocent eyes. (The second thing that surprised her was seeing him in the arms of one Luna Lovegood.) Pomfrey didn't say anything about this; she looked at the quartet of professors for an answer. The Headmaster looked at her with a look that said simply, 'I will explain later'.

"I do certainly hope that you'll explain every detail to me, Albus. Now, let me take a look at this boy and examine him to make sure he's alright," Poppy said calmly as she went to take a hold of the child.

However, Draco being his stubborn self cringed and buried himself into Luna's robes as his hands held tightly onto her. He sniffled and murmured unknown words into her clothes.  
Luna patted his head while trying to keep him relaxed.

"Madam Pomfrey, Draco said he doesn't want you to touch him. He's scared," Luna explained.

"I can tell, Miss Lovegood. So this is or was Mr. Malfoy. Well, I don't care how he ended up into a child, but I must check his health for good reasons," the medi-witch replied.

"Perhaps you can run some check up tests on him with Miss Lovegood holding him. It would make things easier for you Poppy."

"That's an excellent idea, Filius. Now dear, can you please sit down here on this bed and keep young Mr. Malfoy calmly in your lap as I perform some health charms on him," Poppy instructed.

Luna nodded, walking over to the nearest bed and plopping herself down with Draco.  
Little Draco had completely shell-shocked the professors…especially Snape...when he sat through Poppy's entire check up with being a very good little boy...  
The arrogant and spoiled whining brat had sat through the entire ordeal as silent as a mouse in Luna's lap.  
Once finished, Poppy smiled at him as she patted Draco's head as it was seen clearly she was impressed with his good behavior.  
Draco smiled back as he looked at Luna.

The girl smiled, proud of his good behavior.

"My, what a good little boy. This young man seems to have excellent manners I must say Headmaster, Professors. And I believe that a reward is in order for him." Poppy said with a kind smiled as she charmed up a little goody bag that held some Chocoballs, a Chocolate Frog, and a few Licorice Wands inside it.

Draco's little eyes of gray widened in amazement, excitement, and happiness. He let out a cry of delight and jumped out of his sub-guardian's lap to grab the bag of sweets before hugging the old nurse's leg.

"Thankies, Pops-Pops!" he squealed smilingly.

"You're welcome. Now, don't get yourself a tummy ache with those candies or I'm sure I'll be seeing you back in here sooner or later young man. Why don't you go with Miss Lovegood to show her your treats while I talk with the other grown ups."

Draco nodded to the medi-witch as he tugged on Luna's robes to show her his treasure treats, shouting...' Lookies waz Pops Pops Gaves mes!'

" How is he Poppy?"

"Little Mr. Malfoy is in excellent health, Headmaster. There wasn't anything wrong with him. I presume that she will be taking care of him until we all can figure out how to turn him back to his regular and normal self?" the woman asked.

"That is the plan while I try to find out if a de-aging potion had been used on him," Snape replied.

"I see, I'll be happy to assist in the search. However, I hope that Miss Lovegood can handle him... After all, these Malfoys tend to act differently than they are known to be. And, I believe this younger version of him was more wild and hyper."

" What makes you believe that theory Poppy?" Snape asked raising an eye at her.

"Because Severus, in all of my life, never once have I seen a two-year-old like that boy finish eating such a large amount of sweets in just a few minutes." Poppy laughed as she motioned with a hand gesture for him to turn around.

Doing so, the professor had a stunned yet annoyed look on his face at what he saw.  
His face was sticky with chocolate and other goodies. And so was Luna, who had chocolate and bits of Licorice Wands in her hair. The two were laughing as it looked like they were having a good time with one another. Minerva smiled, amused at the sight before them, as did Filius and Albus.

"Until lunch starts later on this day, I think it would be best if Luna takes little Malfoy on a tour of the Ravenclaw dormitories while her fellow housemates are attending their classes..." Albus said as his colleagues nodded in agreement.

"I think it would be wise if she went and gave the child a bath or clean him up. He's covered in that mess of addictive candy…. she had better stop giving him that stuff or else we have to deal with a hyperactive wild monkey of the sorts about this school madly." Snape grumbled.

T.B.C.

There you all have it. A newly updated chapter completed. Sorry if this chapter was short.  
More updates to this story will come as soon a possible. Mind you, I've been really busy with senior year in my high school with preparing for the state high school exit exam I need to pass next month or I don't get to graduate or get my diploma, and just mainly preparing to take the end of the first semester exam finals.

Hope you all understand, but I'll try to update ASAP!

Thanks again and remember, I appreciate all of the supportive reviews; see you all in the next chapter update!


End file.
